Problem: $g(t) = 5t^{2}-2(f(t))$ $f(n) = -n^{2}$ $ g(f(-1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-1) = -(-1)^{2}$ $f(-1) = -1$ Now we know that $f(-1) = -1$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-1))$ , which is $g(-1)$ $g(-1) = 5(-1)^{2}-2(f(-1))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-1)$ $f(-1) = -(-1)^{2}$ $f(-1) = -1$ That means $g(-1) = 5(-1)^{2}+(-2)(-1)$ $g(-1) = 7$